


Diamonds, So Bright I Cannot Hide 'Em

by melissmallfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip observes Ian and Mickey having a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds, So Bright I Cannot Hide 'Em

It was several hours into the party when Lip looked over at the love seat and spotted something he’d never expected to see. Ian and Mickey were crammed together on the tattered chair. Mickey’s right leg was up on top of Ian’s left, and Lip could see Ian’s arm was behind Mickey’s back, his hand clutching around his rib cage.

There was a lot going on around him, but Lip found it surprisingly easy to let it all fall away and observe his brother and his brother’s boyfriend in a publicly private moment. The two of them were clearly only aware of each other. Even though Lip had never seen them behaving this way before he recognized the looks on both of their faces. They reminded him of lovesick teenagers on the L, making everyone around them ill with their easy affection.

Mickey had a beer in one hand and took a sip. He offered the bottle to Ian, who took it and, without taking a sip, set it on the floor next to the chair. He interlaced his fingers in Mickey’s now-empty hand. Instead of looking put out, Mickey gave him a small smile and leaned closer to Ian, touching their foreheads together.

Ian closed his eyes for a second, Lip noticed. But Mickey didn’t. He continued to study Ian’s face, breaking their hands apart to bring his thumb up to trace Ian’s jaw. Ian opened his eyes and even from across the room Lip watched how he shifted his focus to all the different parts of Mickey’s face.

It was subtle, but Lip could tell that Mickey was breathing faster than he’d been a moment before. And only a second later he had moved just those few inches to put his lips on Ian’s. Mickey looked like a surprisingly gentle kisser, especially for a Milkovich. Ian used the arm snaked behind Mickey’s back to pull his boyfriend closer, until Mickey was basically sitting in his lap. But the kiss hadn’t turned hot and heavy, it just seemed like they were both trying to get as close to one another as they possibly could. 

Mickey trailed his hand from Ian’s jaw to his throat and it came to rest on Ian’s chest, right over his heart. Ian put his hand over Mickey’s and squeezed. Lip could see that, without breaking their kiss, Mickey was smiling. Ian smiled, too, and slowly pulled away from Mickey’s mouth. Mickey leaned in to quickly kiss him once more and now Ian was grinning wider than Lip had seen in months, maybe years. 

Mickey leaned forward again, but this time he put his face to the side of Ian’s. The way Ian’s eyes turned up to the ceiling told Lip that Mickey was whispering something in his ear. As Mickey pulled back Lip saw Ian’s eyes were shining and his smile was smaller and a little shaky. 

Now it was Ian’s turn to bring a hand up to Mickey’s face. He put his palm on Mickey’s cheek and the words he mouthed were clear as day. Love you, too. 

Something bumped against Lip’s shoulder, jostling the beer in his hand. His head snapped up to look at whoever had interrupted his observation. Fiona was standing above him, eyebrows raised.

"Whatcha lookin’ at?" she asked, her heard turning in the direction Lip was facing.

Lip looked back towards his brother, who was in the process of taking his boyfriend’s hand to stand up. As soon as they were both up, Mickey was pulling Ian towards the stairs and Lip lost sight of them.

"Lip?" Fiona said, sounding concerned.

"Nothing," he replied. It was something she’d have to see for herself. Probably someday soon, she would.


End file.
